the_real_tooth_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tooth Fairy Books
The Real Tooth Fairy books are an award-winning series of eight books that can be enjoyed by Earthies of all ages! There's one book on how each Tooth Fairy came to be, and there are books for Stepella and the Magical World the Tooth Fairies live in! The books come with satin bookmarks that can hold up to five charms, and a Together Time activity which can be printed out on the Real Tooth Fairies website. Each individual book is priced at $19.99 on the Real Tooth Fairies store, but some books come in bundles, and an Earthie can get free books when they upgrade to a VIP membership! Book Summaries Taken from the Real Tooth Fairies website Twinkle Becomes a Real Tooth Fairy It's the day of the Graduation Ball when fairies announce their dream jobs, but Twinkle is unsure what hers will be. When she gets swept up in a spiral storm, she begins a thrilling journey. Lost and alone, she finds her courage and some magical surprises. Will she get back to Real Fairyland and discover her destiny? Stacey Becomes a Real Tooth Fairy Stacey is anything but a typical Real Tooth Fairy. She was once an Earthie like you! One night, Stacey flies to Earth to deliver her magical surprises when suddenly, her wand sings an urgent message. She must return to Real Fairyland NOW! But why? Stacey solves the mystery amidst magical memories, silly spells, and a lesson that proves, with kindness and love, dreams really do come true. Avalanne Becomes a Real Tooth Fairy Avalanne Fairy is excited about a sleep-over with some new friends. Her Magical Paintings game is a fabberful hit at the party. But then a fairy makes fun of Avalanne's dream to become a Real Tooth Fairy. Will Avalanne give up on her dream? When she cries beside a painting, she finds herself magically transported to an Earthie girl's party. She sees that kindness lights the way for dreams to come true. Gwendolyn Becomes a Real Tooth Fairy It's Gwendolyn Fairy's first day at Real Fairyversity! After years with private tutors, she finally gets to be with other fairies! Gwennie's excited to make new friends, but when a fairy is unkind, she learns it's not easy being the new fairy in school. At the Fashion Show, Gwennie has a chance to show her talents but the other fairy has different ideas. Gwendolyn discovers that being a beauty inside is the best design of all. Triana Becomes a Real Tooth Fairy Triana Fairy is fabberfully excited for the fairy field trip to the Earthie jungle! But the trip takes a surprising turn when a monkey sneaks back to Real Fairyland in Triana's bag. Will Triana save the monkey AND her friends from the monkey mischief? Things only get wilder when Stepella arrives! In the midst of this journey to Earth and back, Triana discovers a magical power that will change her life forever. Brigitte Becomes a Real Tooth Fairy Brigitte Fairy has worked busily to plan the best fairy Prom ever! So busy that she forgot to ask her Elff friend, Santiago, to be her date! On prom night, Brigitte's band has just started rocking when a terible screeching and whining noise fills the air! Who or what is it? Will Brigitte save the Fairy Prom? In her giggly adventure, Brigitte learns that sharing her Glow is magically contagious! Stepella the Fairy Wannabe Discover how your favorite Whatsie came to Real Fairyland in a story about the surprises that can happen when you follow your dreams! Stepella always wanted to be fairy queenie, but her life growing up in the Land of the Nitz Nootz witches wasn't easy! After seeing into Stepella's past, Stacey is as ready as ever for Stepella's antics at the Royal Dance Contest. What prank is coming this time? Magical World of the Real Tooth Fairies For the first time, the Real Tooth Fairies are revealing their magical world to Earthies like you! Fly with the Real Tooth Fairies and explore Magic Street, the Jewel Garden, Surprises Central, and more! When the Real Tooth Fairies are getting ready to take you to their Royal Costume Ball, Stepella has her own pranky plans! Will mischief rule or will a kindness hero save the day? Book Buying Guide Category:Tooth Fairy Activities